Sólo podemos seguir adelante
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: Después del final de Chihayafuru 2. Taichi y Chihaya viven su estadía en el campamento de karuta al cual habían sido invitados por Sakurazawa-sensei. [TAICHIHAYA]


El comité de bienvenida de la Secundaria Fujisaki recibió a los dos estudiantes de Mizusawa, luego que Sakurazawa-sensei hubiera invitado a Chihaya y los miembros de su club a un campamento de karuta organizado por la escuela de Rion Yamashiro.

Chihaya estaba emocionada, al igual que Taichi, pero este último tenía motivos totalmente diferentes. Se sentía relajado luego que Kana-chan le dijera que ella se haría cargo de los de primer año, para que disfrutara esos días a solas con Ayase, y tal vez "intente llegar un poco más lejos", le había susurrado.

-¿Ayase Chihaya-san y Mashima Taichi-kun?- preguntó un chico regordete mirando una larga lista con nombres.

-Sí, fuimos invitados por Sakurazawa-sensei, somos de Mizusawa.- Al instante en que Taichi nombró su escuela un aura de tristeza y frustración se formó alrededor de los dos recepcionistas, después de todo, todos los estudiantes de Fujisaki sabían que habían quedado en segundo lugar en el campeonato nacional, donde Mizusawa les había ganado el trofeo.

-Uh, bueno, pueden pasar, Sakurazawa-sensei debe estar esperándolos en la sala de al final.

Ambos entraron sonrientes, una más que el otro por supuesto, y abrieron la puerta, donde se veía a varios estudiantes jugando karuta en distintos rincones de la habitación, algunos conversando y otros riendo, un ambiente así como en la Sociedad Shiranami.

-Oh, Ayase-san, Mashima-kun, es un placer verlos, gracias por venir.- La entrenadora Midori los recibió, con su siempre semblante serio e inexpresivo.

-Gracias a usted por invitarnos- Dijeron ambos al tiempo que se inclinaban en una reverencia.

Chihaya ya no podía aguantar las ganas de jugar, estaba moviendo las piernas y mirando por todos lados, sonriendo como una niña pequeña llena de regalos. Sakurazawa-sensei lo notó y los invitó a sus habitaciones para que pudieran dejar sus cosas y cambiar sus ropas por unas más cómodas.

Los tres entraron a un cuarto mediano con cuatro futones y una habitación más pequeña que parecía ser el baño. Chihaya y Taichi se miraron extrañados, ¿No les darían una habitación separada? ¿Había alguien más?

-¿Sólo son ustedes dos? ¿No vendrán los demás miembros?

-Sí, ellos no pudieron venir- Chihaya respondió y Taichi se sintió un poco mal por mentirle a la chica.

-Ah bueno, había reservado esta habitación para los chicos, y la de al frente para las chicas- Eso explicaba el hecho de los cuatro futones, deberían haber tres de ellos en el otro cuarto- Entonces pueden dormir los dos acá o Ayase-san puede irse a la de enfrente, como ustedes deseen.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente y Mashima deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Chihaya se quedara.

Sakurazawa-sensei los dejó diciendo que se acomodaran y se cambiaran. Por el momento Chihaya se quedaría y dejaría sus cosas ahí, y en la noche decidiría qué hacer. Porque seamos honestos, ella no era demasiado inocente como para no darse cuenta de lo que significaba dormir en la misma habitación que un chico, de la misma edad. Puede que con Taichi tuviera mucha confianza, pero seguía siendo un hombre después de todo.

Ella sacó un par de camisetas y su pantalón azul, Taichi le dijo que usara el pequeño baño, él le avisaría cuando pudiera salir.

Mientras Chihaya entraba, el sacó su propia muda, se despojó su corbata y camisa, comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón.

-Oye Taichi, ¿Cuál crees qu- Se interrumpió a si misma poniéndose colorada.

Nunca lo había visto sin camisa o con poca ropa, lo que para ella significaba desnudez, en esos términos sí que era bastante "morbosa".

Ella gritó y se tapó la cara con las manos, y él se giró y terminó de sacarse el cinturón.

-Podrías avisar Chihaya- Dijo un poco molesto. No estaba avergonzado de su cuerpo, pero sí algo orgulloso. Chihaya abrió un poco sus dedos y observó su espalda. Era ancha, y sus brazos se veían firmes, nada comparado a cómo era cuando tenía 12 años, el Taichi de 16 le agradaba más a la vista.

Él giró su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con ella mirando... algo asombrada.

-¿Sigues ahí?- Se giró completamente, y ella se tapó más -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a un chico sin camisa?- Abrió sus brazos un poco con su camisa en mano.

-¡Sí he visto! Pero-

-¡¿Has visto?! ¡¿Donde?!

-¡Cállate, estoy avergonzada! - Chilló como una niñita.

Él suspiró y caminó hacia ella. No supo de dónde sacó tanto valor, pero tomó sus dos muñecas y las bajó, apoyándolas en la pared, ella retrocedió hasta chocar con esta y él la soltó.

-Tonta, no soy nadie extraño.

Chihaya mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, con la cara caliente, pero la subió levemente para observar sus abdominales, medianamente marcados y ¡Dios! ¿Esos son oblicuos? Levantó la cabeza y miró sus pectorales, sus clavículas y un pequeño lunar sobre la derecha, su manzana de Adán, que se movió cuando el tragó, su mentón y unos casi invisibles vellos faciales, sus labios y finalmente sus claros ojos.

Taichi le sonrió divertidamente y la golpeó despacio en la cabeza, se alejó de ella y se colocó su camiseta.

-¿Qué me querías preguntar?- Ella cayó en cuenta y tartamudeó.

-¿Eh? Ah, s-sí, sólo quería saber si preferías esta ca-camiseta o la blanca-Ayase caminó hasta su bolso y buscó la mencionada, ahora era el turno de Taichi para observarla. Llevaba esa camiseta celeste como la de él, y sólo conservaba su falda escolar. Sus piernas eran más largas y formadas, su pelo color miel le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, nada comparado con ese corte de niño de cuando iba en sexto grado. Pudo notar su pequeña cintura, sus caderas y trasero habían crecido, y apesar que no tenía los mismos atributos que Kana-chan, su delantera no se quedaba atrás, no podía creer que las mujeres cambiaran tanto en 4 años.

La Chihaya de 16 años le agradaba más a la vista.

-Ésta- La tomó de los hombros y se la enseñó. "Tonta, ¿Por qué se preocupa por eso?" se preguntó y rió internamente.

-Quédate con la que llevas, se ajusta mejor a tu cintura de 16 años - Le respondió despreocupadamente, pero era cierto, esa prenda fue hecha a la medida de ella, y a Taichi siempre le gustó.

Ella soltó un sonido de una mezcla entre enojo y vergüenza, sabía que Taichi sólo la molestaba, pero había quedado algo nerviosa después de lo ocurrido.

-Y ahora no salgas hasta que yo te avise.

Luego de cambiarse, ambos llegaron al salón principal donde todos estaban jugando karuta. Chihaya pudo distinguir a Yama-chan y Taichi a Ryoga Emuro, intercambiándose rencor cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Chihaya corrió hacia donde estaba Sakurazawa-sensei para que le dijera con quién jugaría, ella seleccionó a una chica de clase C que estaba desocupada, y Taichi con Makoto Yamai, quién le recordó a sí mismo por sus largas pestañas que, acompañado de ese corte, le daba un aspecto más femenino.

A lo largo de la mañana, Taichi jugó 2 partidas al igual que Chihaya, quién se tomó un descanso antes del almuerzo para relajar sus manos, después de todo su dedo índice seguía vendado.

-¿Te duele?- Taichi llegó a su lado con una botella de agua, mientras ella bebía un poco de té.

-No mucho realmente, sólo jugué un partido con mi mano derecha. Si las enfermeras me vieran me regañarían mucho.

Ellos observaron como terminaba el último partido de la jornada y Midori daba la orden para que todos pasaran al comedor a almorzar.

Ya eran las 13:32 y los estudiantes de Mizusawa se sentaron en una de las largas mesas. Habían aproximadamente 30 personas, algunos de distintas escuelas, pero eso no impidió que se sintieran algo cohibidos.

Chihaya comió rápido pero saboreó todo, se ganó más de un reclamo de Taichi cuando comía aceleradente, ella sólo quería volver a jugar hasta quedar exhausta.

Se jugaron unas 6 partidas más, pero relajadas. Ella jugó una vez más con Rion y él con Ryoga, donde este último salió victorioso. Todos terminaron con un aplauso y algunos bastante cansados.

A las 22:47 de la noche, Chihaya y Taichi regresaron a su habitación, ella con intenciones de tomar su bolso e ir a su cuarto asignado, pero al momento en que abría la puerta, Sakurazawa-sensei fue más rápida y la abrió dejándose ver con una bandeja en la mano, que contenía dos tazas y una tetera. Chihaya retrocedió.

-Té verde para ustedes, cortesía de Fujisaki.

-Uh, si- Ayase se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara y dejara la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro que había en el cuarto mientras hablaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ayase se quedará acá?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-No, ella s-

-Sí, dormiré acá- Ella interrumpió a Taichi dejándolo asombrado y algo sonrojado. Sakurazawa-sensei suspiró algo melancólica.

-A veces extraño mi juventud, cuando podía coquetear con cualquiera y usar vestidos apegados- ¿Eso no la dejaba con una mala reputación?- Bueno chicos, los dejo, disfruten- Por primera vez la vieron sonreír levemente e irse.

Chihaya dejó su bolso de nuevo sobre la mesa donde estaba originalmente, se acercó a la mesita y se sirvió té en una taza, la cual sopló un poco y le dio un sorbo.

Taichi se acercó a ella y se sentó en frente, haciendo el mismo proceso que ella, bebió el caliente líquido y mantuvo la taza cerca de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó a Ayase- Te podrías sentir incómoda.

Ella dejó la taza en la mesa y bostezó.

-No lo sé, Taichi, no hay razón, no quería dormir en la misma habitación que una chica de Fujisaki, no quería dormir sola, no queria- hizo una pausa pensando en lo que iba a decir- estar lejos de tí.

Él se sonrojó fuertemente, fue la primera vez que Chihaya le decía algo así, la primera vez que ella le demostraba afecto en un sentido más "romántico".

-B-bueno, d-después no te quejes si estás incómoda, o algo más- susurró lo último poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de su pijama.

Ella lo siguió, y mientras el revolvía su bolso, Chihaya se puso detrás de él y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, a lo que Taichi se tensó.

-Taichi, sé que tú nunca me harías daño- le dijo al oído acompañado de una suave risa- Iré a ducharme.

Ayase entró y él apoyó sus brazos en la mesa. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse tanto? Maldijo por lo bajo, no es que le molestaran las acciones de Chihaya, al contrario, pero de alguna forma se sentía frustrado. Ella podía expresarse muy bien, pero él no, y eso le enojaba.

Con su pijama puesto, se lanzó de espaldas en el segundo futón, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, que estaba algo húmeda. Miró la lámpara que colgaba en la pared pensando en su día, fue agradable, jugó contra muchos jugadores: Makoto, Ryoga, Rion, personas que no conocía, incluso con Chihaya. El almuerzo estaba delicioso, al igual que el té. Chihaya se veía espléndida como siempre, se quedó dormida durante unos minutos luego de todas las partidas. El verano estaba por acabar, y estuvo agradecido de Sakurazawa-sensei por haberlos invitados.

Chihaya salió con una toalla sobre sus hombros, unos pantalones bastante cortos, y una camiseta sin mangas que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. "Maldita seas Chihaya", él pensó, "maldita seas por ser tan linda".

Ella estiró sus brazos y su camiseta se levantó, dejando ver parte de su plano abdomen, se revolvió la cabeza con la toalla y le dejó colgada sobre una silla.

Taichi tenía su cabeza girada hacia el otro lado, sí ella lo descubría mirándola así lo golpearía y se iría. Ella se acostó en el futón de al lado, apoyándose en su cadera y con su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo.

-Oye Taichi, ¿Ya te dormiste? - le dijo suave.

-No, aún no- él giró su cabeza quedando cerca del escote de ella, la apartó un poco por supuesto, pero no se alejó más.

Ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, Chihaya pasó sus largos dedos por el flequillo de él, mirándolo como tal madre lo haría. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus caricias, el sueño lo vencería pronto, así que bajó sus brazos y se acomodó de lado para comenzar a dormitar.

Ella detuvo sus caricias y se levantó para apagar la luz, abrió su futón y se acercó lo más posible a él, podía sentir su leve respiración y su boca entreabierta.

Nadie se enteraría si le hacía algo ¿Cierto?

Puso una mano en su mejilla y se acercó, dejando un casi inexistente beso en la esquina de sus labios, lo hizo una vez más, pero a la tercera vez él abrió sus ojos, y chocó sus labios contra los de ella.

Chihaya se demoró en salir de la impresión y un momento después cerró los ojos para responderle. Los labios de ambos se movían lentamente, Taichi tenía el control, luego se separaron en busca de aire y mantuvieron la mirada fija en la del otro.

Chihaya habló primero.

-Me... ¿Me puedes dar otro?- le susurró.

Él le sonrió una vez más antes de besarla nuevamente. El primero había sido lleno de ternura y suavidad, pero este fue más intenso, y cuando Taichi intentó abrir la boca de ella para saborear su lengua, Chihaya sintió una ola de placer, que nunca había sentido antes.

Mashima pasó su mano por la cintura de ella para acercarla, y Ayase puso su mano en el cuello de él para profundizar el beso.

Él exploró todos los rincones de la boca de su amiga, mientras que ella sólo se dejaba llevar por esa nueva sensación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, sonrojados y... felices. Ella se pasó al futón de Taichi y se acurrucó en su pecho, respirando su aroma corporal, mientras el levantaba un poco su camiseta rosada y dejaba reposar su mano en su cintura desnuda.

-Taichi, te robaste mi primer beso, te odio- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Yo a ti? Tú fuiste la que comenzó a acosarme mientras dormía.

-Ni siquiera estabas durmiendo, tonto. Además hueles malditamente bien, te odio más.

Él sólo río y besó sus suaves cabellos.

-Pues, ya que estamos con esas confesiones, te confieso que me gustas- le dijo por fin, sintiéndose liberado y tranquilo, sin importarle la respuesta de ella, quién rió nuevamente.

-Me gustas también.

•••••••• **·.·´¯`·.·••••••••**

 **hola, estoy de vuelta con otro fic jeje, esta vez de estos dos idiotas que más de una risa me sacaron :')**

 **bueeeno, espero que lo disfruten, que se rían, que lloren, que hagan de todo jeje 7u7 ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! no olviden su review o algún comentario lindo**

 **nos vemos, los quiero n-n**


End file.
